


A short tale of (In)convenience🎄

by anothertinystory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, but technically every dramione story is an AU, it's that cliché again, light fluff, slight AU, where and when this takes place is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothertinystory/pseuds/anothertinystory
Summary: ❄ Dramione Christmas Oneshot ❄» “This isn’t at all convenient.” He lets out a soft laugh. “No it isn’t. Not in the least.” «Guess who gets stuck under one of those Weasley Original™ mistletoes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	A short tale of (In)convenience🎄

**Author's Note:**

> *note: I’m not an english native speaker, so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I’ll gladly fix them, if you point them out to me.
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates and strength to those who, for personal reasons, have a hard time during this time of the year! ☾

It's December. To most people that translates to Christmas season. Hermione Granger can be counted amongst those people and she probably would be in spirit for the holidays, if it wasn't for her current dilemma.

“What is wrong with you, Malfoy?” They're in an empty hallway and the Blonde is currently holding onto her falling frame from behind. “That wasn't me, Granger. Stop blaming others for your lack of capability to walk like a normal person.” “Don't be an idiot. Oh wait, it's too late for that, you already _are_. Now, would you let go of me, please?” He does as he's told and she tries again, stepping forward in order to get away from him. But apparently fate has different plans, because she doesn't make it very far before, with a swooshing sound, she's catapulted backwards, once again.

“Oh for Gods sake. What now?” Hermione sighs in annoyance, until a second later realisation makes her eyes go wide. _Oh, no no no. Please, let it not be what I think_. “Dear Merlin. What is it, Granger?” She turns back around to him, focusing on the ceiling above. Hermione closes her eyes in annoyance and tilts her head back, groaning in the process. “You've got to be kidding me.”

Draco, still confused with her behavior, looks up then, eyebrows raised. When he catches up with their current misfortune, he looks away, rolling his eyes and mentally cursing. “Brilliant.” At that, Hermione opens her eyes again, glaring at the Slytherin. “Trust me, I didn't ask for this either.” Mentally, she goes through her options. The problem is - there are none. Except for _one_. In that moment she desperately wants to hex the twins for coming up with this ‘ _invention_ ’. An enchanted mistletoe. How much more clichéd could it get?

Draco's voice shakes her out of her thoughts. “What now?” The mild irritation in his tone, aggravates her even more. “You know what. This is a Weasley special. There's no way around this, as far as I know. Those idiots. Can't come up with a useful product for once.” She starts walking in a circle, testing where the barrier starts. It's more to keep her preoccupied than anything. “We could wait and hope someone gets us out of this”, she suggests. Draco scoffs. “Of course. Let others catch us in a situation like this. I'm sure, they won't talk.” He sighs deeply, turning his gaze away from her moving frame. “Seriously, Granger. Don't be daft, it doesn't become you.” Hermione shoots him a nasty look, crosses her arms and starts to shrink the scale of her walking path, circling him.

“I am _so_ sorry, I almost forgot. You have a reputation to lose. There's so much at stake here. Someone could think you and I met in the hallway by accident and got stuck under a _bloody enchanted mistletoe_.” The brunette slightly raises her voice at the last part. She gives him a sardonic smile. “We wouldn't want that, would we?” He shoots her a wry look before muttering under his breath. “The things I'd do for a little peace and quiet.” Hermione rolls her eyes but doesn't stop walking. She only turns around to circle him clockwise now. “I'll make sure, they get rid of these—”, she gestures upwards, “the minute I get out of here. I wouldn't want for anyone else to have the misfortune of being stuck underneath a mistletoe with _you_.” Draco raises an eyebrow. “Of course you wouldn't.” The amusement in his eyes vexes her even more. “I'm serious. I already feel sorry for the unfortunate soul that will have to keep up with you one day. I'm not sure anyone has the mental strength for it, truthfully. Remind me to–” 

One second she's ranting, the next she feels Draco's hand on her upper arm, pulling her towards him. His hands reach out to grab her face and next thing she knows, he's kissing her.

Hermione's eyes instinctively shut close at the impact. His lips are warm and to her surprise very lovely. It's a stark contrast to the cold hands, resting on either side of her face. Her heartbeat, the traitor, picks up its speed immediately. She can practically hear it echoing in her ears.

She feels the pressure of his lips shift against hers. Automatically, her hands move up to rest against his chest. After a moment Draco pulls away, but only slightly, his eyes remaining shut for a moment longer. When Hermione's eyes flutter open, he's looking at her with an expression she's certain, she won't be able to forget. She lets out a slight breath, staring right back. From up close she can see the flecks in his grey eyes, the paleness of his lashes.

His gaze settles on her lips and she feels herself mimic the action. “What did you want me to remind you of?” His voice is low and it's not exactly helping her to form coherent thoughts. She just continues to stare at his lips. She will curse herself later for not pulling herself together, for letting Draco Malfoy render her speechless, but in that moment she can't help herself. Her eyes find his again and the Slytherin looks both surprised at himself and uncertain about her reaction. He seems hesitant to move and she notices that his hands are starting to get warmer from the contact with her skin. How this plays out, Hermione realises, depends on her now.

“Send my condolences.” That confuses him. He backs away slightly to look at her with furrowed eyebrows. “What?” She gives him a mischievous grin. “You were supposed to remind me of sending my condolences to the person that will have to keep up with you one day.” Draco blinks. Once. Twice. Then he backs away from her with an unreadable expression. “You're insufferable, Granger.” That has her laugh. “Let's not say things we don't mean, Malfoy.”

She moves closer to him and with every step, she feels him tense up more. When they're mere inches apart, he starts striding backwards. One step, then another. They repeat this, eyes trained on one another the entire time until Hermione stops. “You're free to go, you know?” Judging by his expression, he only realises this now. The mistletoe is no longer above their heads, but a few feet away. Draco nods slowly, holding her gaze. “So are you.”

It's only when they hear footsteps approaching, that they break eye contact. They part ways, heading in opposite directions in a frenzy, but Hermione isn't even aware of her destination.

She stops after a while, in the middle of a corridor, her mind spiraling from whatever it is, that just went down between her and Draco Malfoy. He kissed her and she _liked_ it. A lot. Her brain cells must be damaged. She must be either sick, disillusioned or this is all just a very odd dream. Instead of pondering about her mental state any further, her awful brain starts to revisit the memory of his lips and eyes and hands and... Great, just great. She should avoid him from now on.

Hermione stands there, frozen in place, lost in her thoughts. Which is why she doesn't realise someone approaches her from behind, until she's spun around. She almost jumps at the contact. It takes a second for her to realise that Draco stands before her again and when she does, the witch feels herself exhale, closing her eyes in relief. She opens them again and the first thing she notices, is the intensity of his eyes.

The Brunette opens her mouth to say something, but she doesn't get to. One hand encloses around her waist, the other returns to it's former spot on her jaw and in an instant she feels Draco Malfoy's lips on her own again.

It's amazing how fast one can throw their resolves out of the window, if the chance presents itself.

The kiss is more urgent this time. It makes her dizzy and against her will, she feels herself sinking into him. Turning weak in a Slytherin's hands should feel a lot worse than it does. Her own hands find their way to his shoulders. She probably ought to be embarrassed but this feels too good for her to care. His hand pulls her closer, if at all possible. Draco shifts the kiss into something else then, his lips moving excruciatingly slow against hers. It's heaven and hell all at once.

If Hermione were capable of thinking in that moment, she would probably lose it at the fact that they are in a hallway, in plain sight and that she is, as they say, fraternising with the enemy. The thing, however, is that with his lips on hers, she doesn't manage to think at all.

When they part, neither of them is ready to let go yet. Hermione's eyes remain closed. Draco rests his forehead against hers. He watches her, she can feel it. It is only when he whispers her name, that she opens her eyes and sighs.

“This isn't at all convenient.” He lets out a soft laugh. “No it isn't. Not in the least.” His thumb caresses her cheeks and they smile at each other.

“My condolences by the way, for putting up with me.” Hermione rolls her eyes at him. “I hate you.” Draco only grins. “Let's not say things we don't mean, Granger.”


End file.
